Alys
by Hiranna
Summary: Et si Kirito n'avait pas commencé seul, si il était accompagné depuis le début, vous vous demandez a quel point l'histoire aurait elle put être différente ? Je vais vous présenter comment l'histoire se serait passé selon moi !
1. Chapter 1

**Bon voila c'est fait ma première Fanfiction! Moi c'est laytache après avoir passé un certain temps en cours de lecture je suis dit pourquoi je ne suis pas mal à l'écriture. Bon je ne suis pas un dieu du français donc en cas de problème dans certains mots précisés, mais normalement plus de mots possibles sont corrigés mais peuvent être un certain nombre de problème avec la tournure de certaines phrase ^^. Bon de toute façon je te retrouve en bas! A tout de suite!**

* * *

-Trop cool!

Ça c'était Alice Howard. Une jeune fille totalement folle qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de crier à chaque fois qu'elle voit, fait ou même aperçois quelque chose qu'elle trouve mignon ou beau.

Cette même jeune fille qui venait à peine d'avoir 15 ans ...

-Ouais ça c'est un vrai cadeau d'anniversaire! cria Alice d'un coup faisant se retourner tout les passant autour d'elle.

 **NON** mais tu vas arrêter de me couper la parole quand je raconte, espèce de malpolie?!

-Hé mais c'est **moi** le personna ...

Tut-tut-tut. Laisse moi d'abord te présenter idiote. Bref, ce que je dois tout d'abord rajouter au début de la descriptions que j'ai fait: Alice est une idiote malpolie.

-Mais arrête de dire que je suis idiote! continua-t-elle de crier au milieu de la rue ou tout le monde la regardait soit bizarrement ou en rigolant.

Je ne sais pas si tu as remarquée, mais tout le monde te regarde ... En plus d'être idiote, tout le monde va te prendre pour une folle. Bon de toute façon laisse moi finir pour que je fasse une narration normale au lieu de devoir répondre.

Enfin, elle a fini ... Bon oui en étais-je? ... Ah oui, Alice vient d'avoir 15 ans. D'une petite taille d'environ 1 mètre 55. Elle possède de longs cheveux blonds pétillants. Des yeux de la même couleur que les océans. On pourrait facilement se dire avec cette simple description elle attirerait l'œil de n'importe quel garçon ... Mais c'est sans compter le fait que c'est un vrai garçon manqué qui est toujours avec des mecs comme si elle se prenait pour un garçon. Bon voila, maintenant on va pouvoir commencer à avancer!

" _Enfin tu en as pris du temps ..."_ pensa calmement Alice.

Ah, bah donc tu as appris a pensé sans devoir tout crier, tu t'améliore ma petite Alice! Mais je vais arrêter de te répondre, je suis là pour narrer cette histoire, et non pour te parler (et ainsi dire que c'est malpolie pour les lecteurs ...)!

" _Pour les ... quoi? Bon pas grave, mais tu ne devrais pas faire un petit flashback pour expliquer la situation?"_

Ah mais tu n'es vraiment pas bête aujourd'hui!

* * *

 _Retour en arrière_

 _Devant Alice se trouver trois personnes: Marianne Howard Kuro (la mère d'Alice), Haruka Kuro (le pére d'Alice) et Hiroharu Kuro (le petit frère d'Alice)._

 _Alice avait une pleine vue sur l'air fatigué de son père, comme si il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Mais elle ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça. Pour cause, en face d'elle se tenait deux choses qu'elle avait attendu toute la semaine. Son gâteau d'anniversaire préparé spécialement par sa mère, et un cadeau encore emballé._

 _Ses parents ayant vu qu'elle ne lâchait pas les yeux du cadeau, ils lui permirent de l'ouvrir. Elle sauta sur son cadeau tel un fauve sur sa proie. Elle espérait avoir ce qu'elle avait demandé._

 _Et elle ne fut pas déçu, elle regardait son cadeau déballé sans caché son bonheur, ses yeux pétillaient d'une joie immense. Entre ses mains se tenait un nerve gear et le très attendu jeu Sword Art Online. Car oui, Alice était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une hardcore gameuse, les seuls moment où elle ne jouait pas c'était pour aller en cours et diner avec sa famille._

 _Elle se dépêcha de manger une partie du gâteau fait par sa mère afin de pouvoir préparer l'installation de Sword Art Online. Dont elle connaîssait l'heure exacte de l'ouverture du serveur: 13h00._

 _Au moment où elle finissait d'installer son horloge murale afficher 12h59, donc elle s'installa sur son lit et mis le nerve gear. Avec un bonheur immense elle dit:_

 _-Link Start!_

 _Après une seconde de chargement, elle apparut au milieu de la ville de départ ..._

 _-Trop cool! Cria-t-elle tout à coup étonnant les joueurs autour pensant la même chose mais ne voulant pas le dire à haute voix._

* * *

Dans une rue bondée de monde, où étaient installées les étales des marchands vendant des armes en tout genre: ça allait des lances, au katanas plus ou moins aiguisé.

Dans la foule des joueurs qui regardait les armes, Alice avançait à la recherche d'un PNJ qui pourrait lui fournir une quête. Elle ne regarde pas les étales autant que les autres joueurs, sous prétexte qu'elle préférait faire des quêtes qui n'étaient disponibles qu'au début du jeu. Le genre de quête qui fournissait le plus souvent des objets rare ou uniques.

Soudainement, elle sentit une personne la bousculer fortement au niveau de l'épaule.

Elle se retourna pour interpeller celui ou celle qui l'avait bousculé. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot a cette même personne - qui semblait être du sexe masculin selon Alice - qu'il avait déjà tourné vers la gauche dans une ruelle.

Elle pris moins d'une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'était ce genre de joueur. Remarquant qu'un jeune homme avec des cheveux rouges et qui semblait un peu plus vieux qu'elle, avait regardé cette même personne courir. Ils se hochèrent la tête en comprenant qu'ils avaient pensé tous les deux à la même chose. Ils se mirent à lui courir après en l'appelant.

-Hé! Toi, là-bas!

En le poursuivant, Alice courut pour la première fois dans le jeu, elle n'était pas sportive, Pourtant elle aller plutôt vite avec une grande facilité, elle pensait que c'était grâce au jeu. En arrivant dans la ruelle elle aperçut que le joueur s'était arrêté et retourné. Au vu de la figure du joueur, Alice se disait qu'il était étonné de s'être fait interpellé.

-Moi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Se demanda le joueur poursuivi, surpris que 2 mecs lui couraient après. Car oui, en plus d'être un garçon manqué, Alice ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prendre un personnage masculin, les différences de son personnage et de son vrai corps et sa taille qui avoisinait plutôt les 1m70 et ses cheveux qui était court au lieu de long.

En s'arrêtant devant lui, le joueur ayant fait cette poursuite avec Alice semblait épuisé en se tenant à l'aide de ses genoux, alors qu'Alice n'était pas vraiment fatigué du fait que ce n'était pas son vrai corps qui courrait mais plus tôt un simple personnage.

-Oui, tu es un joueur de la Bêta, un Bêta-testeur? Non ? Lui demanda Alice.

-Explique nous un peu les premiers niveaux. S'il te plaît! Rajouta directement le rouge.

-Mmh, pourquoi pas, si vous voulez! Moi c'est Kirito! Répondit-il, abandonnant son air surpris pour retrouver son attitude sérieuse. Kirito était une personne qui était un peu plus grand qu'Alice même dans le corps de son personnage, même si la différence ne se faisait que de quelques centimètres, ses cheveux étaient noirs et un peu longs. Son apparence était vraiment celle d'un personnage fantaisiste.

-Ouais! cria le rouge. Ah oui ! Moi c'est Klein!

-Salut, moi c'est Alys. répondis Alice avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Pouaah, c'est terminé! Vous avez trouvez ça comment?**

 **N'hésitez** **pas d'envoyer des commentaires, de mettre en favoris ou autre!**

 **Attention ! C'est un message important pour dire que les sorties des chapitres ne sont pas une date fixe, j'écrirai la Fanfiction dés que je pourrais ou si j'ai de l'inspiration, je vais essayer de faire des chapitres un peu plus long mais je ne peux rien vous promettre!**

 **Bon bah A plus alors!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut! C'est partit pour le second chapitre!**

 **Bon OK j'ai pris beaucoup plus de temps que ce j'avais prévu ... Pour ce chapitre je ne trouve pas le même choix, vous allez surement trouvé un chapitre pour un petit moment de la série soit dans l'anime le livre ). Mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre pour une suite ^^. Je tiens à remercier xujger pour le message que tu m'as envoyé hier et qui m'a redonné envie d'écrire x). Petite question, Azuleys j'ai répondu à un avis en message privé mais comme je l'ai fait depuis mon téléphone et que j'ai besoin d'un coup de main, je me demande si tu l'as bien reçu ...**

 **Petite info: Quand je dit "le rouge" je fais référence à Klein.**

 **Bon je te retrouve en bas.**

* * *

En sortant de la ville de départ et en quittant la zone sécurisée du premier étage, Alys reçu un message la prévenant que cette zone n'est plus protégée par le système, et qu'elle peut donc être possiblement attaquée par une nombreuse variété de monstres ou par d 'autres joueurs.

Après 5 minutes de marche, le groupe de Kirito s'arrêtait prés d'un sanglier. En voyant le sanglier, Alys eut un petit sourire. Puisque dans presque tout le MMORPG où elle avait joué on commençait par tuer des sangliers qui faisait partit des premiers mob disponible. Il semblerait que même dans un gros jeu tel que Sword Art Online on ne changez pas les habitudes.

-Dans le jeu, la base pour se battre, c'est de savoir utiliser les attaques spéciales. En disant cela, Kirito se plaça devant le sanglier en pointant le bout de sa épée vers le sanglier. Avec cette position, il semble vouloir faire un coup rapide et en ligne droite, en plantant son épée dans le corps du sanglier.

En une seconde, c'est une lame de couleur grise avec un briller d'un orange étincelant. D'un seul coup, il se déplaçait à une vitesse folle vers le sanglier et lui asséna un coup extrêmement net et précis à la gorge. Juste après que le sanglier reçut le coup de Kirito, il se désagrégea en petit polygone lumineux, et une fenêtre de dialogue apparut devant lui. Alys en déduisait que c'était une fenêtre récapitulant les objets / l'expériences reçues à la fin du combat.

-Voila c'est assez simple non? Il suffit juste d'armer le coup, puis le système produit l'attaque de lui même. Bien sur vous n'arriverez pas à le faire du premier coup, vous allez avoir besoin d'expérience pour maîtriser la technique. Bon, sinon qui veut essayer en premier de faire une attaque spéciale?

-Moi! Moi! S'écria aussitôt Alys, je veux essayer!

-Ok, bon puisque j'ai tué ce sanglier, va falloir se diriger vers d'autres.

En arrivant devant le nouveau sanglier, situé à une dizaine de mètres de celui-ci, Alys se mit en position de combat. Sa position était totalement différente de celle de Kirito. Son épée était tenue à la main droite, le pommeau de son épée au dessus de son épaule droite et le long de son dos. Elle a senti une sensation bizarre à son bras gauche, comme si il était plus lourd que auparavant et qu'il avait des picotement.

Puis tout à coup elle sentie que c'était bon et elle relâcha le coup, elle arriva en moins d'une seconde à peu près moins d'un mètre du sanglier, et elle infligea une coupure diagonale passant entre les deux yeux. Le monstre se désagrégea en polygone, ce qui signifiait que le sanglier était mort.

La fenêtre qui était apparu devant Kirito quelques instants plutôt apparut devant elle. En la regardant, Alys comprit que ça déduction que cette page montrait les objet et l'expérience n'était pas mauvaise. Pour être précis, cela montrait l'expérience gagnée, les objet reçu et l'or récupéré - qui était de zéro puisque le monstre n'étant pas humanoïde ne pouvait pas avoir de bourse.

En se retournant elle trouva un Kirito totalement choqué, il avait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Klein a coté de lui semblé vouloir testé ses attaques sur un monstre.

-Bah ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kirito, pourquoi tu fais une tête pareil? J'ai loupé quelque chose? Demanda Alys innocemment.

-Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit précédemment? Pour réussir ce coup il faut normalement faire de nombreux essais, du temps et de nombreux échecs, mais toi tu y arrives du premier coup, alors que tu n'es même pas un bêta-testeur ... A ce que je sache, jusqu'à présent personne a réussi à faire un coup spécial du premier essai. Tu viens sans doute de battre un record.

-Quoi, c'est si dur que ça de faire une attaque spéciale? Pourtant c'est plutôt .. instinctif je dirais, tu te places d'une certaine façon et tu laisses le système faire la suite.

-Instinctifs?! Tu es vraiment étrange ... Bref c'est ta façon de présenter les attaques spéciales. Sinon, Klein toi aussi tu veux essayer?

-Bien sur que je veux le faire! s'exprima Klein, immédiatement après.

Le petit groupe se dirigea donc vers un autre monstre. Klein se plaçât juste devant la prochaine victi .. hum hum, le nouveau sanglier. Le rouge tenait son épée avec la main droite et elle était placée au dessus de son épaule du même coté. Mais au lieu de patienter un peu comme Alys ou Kirito, il attaqua directement sans laisser le temps au système charger la technique. Sa lame avança donc avec une certaine lenteur, et s'incrusta dans le sol à coté du sanglier qui ne s'y intéressa même pas. Alys émit un petit rire, que Klein a répondu par un regard provocateur.

N'admettant pas sa défaite, Klein essaya plusieurs fois mais ne réussit pas une seule fois, il essaya même plusieurs postures différentes. Au bout d'un certain nombre d'essais, Kirito décida tout de même de l'aider.

-Non, non. Tu ne dois pas juste te mettre dans une posture. En disant cela, Kirito ramassa un petit caillou et se mit en posture de façon à jeté en direction du sanglier. Tu dois te mettre dans une certaine posture, le système remarquera une motion et tu devras attendre une petite seconde puis BAM! s'exprimera-t-il en lançant le caillou dans une lueur bleuté, ce qui représente une technique d'épée ou une attaque spéciale. Le caillou toucha la tête du sanglier et lui enleva la moitié de ses points de vue.

Le sanglier en question se retourna et partit en direction de Kirito en passant juste un coté de Klein qui murmurait pour lui même

-Mouvement ? Mouvement ... D'un seul coup, il se plaça sur la même position que la première fois et le jeu reconnu une position de combat pour une technique d'épée. L'épée de Klein s'éclaira d'une lumière jaune. Puis il se déplaça, grâce à l'aide du système, rapidement derrière le sanglier et le coupa en deux de manière verticale. Ce qui fini de vider sa barre de vie, et disparu en nuage de polygone.

-Yosh! Je l'ai fait! s'écria Klein avec un gros sourire.

-Bravo! S'exprimèrent Kirito et Alys simultanément en applaudissant.

-Ah ah ! Ce n'était pas si dur, pas besoin de m'applaudir!

Cette remarque fit rire Alys, qui lui précisa que la personne qui dit ça est celle qui a fait une dizaine d'essais avant de réussir. Klein avec un air boudeur répliqua que celle qui a dit cela c'est la seule personne au monde à avoir réussi du premier coup. Cette dernière phrase fit rire tout le petit groupe.

Après cela ils se remirent à la chasse au sanglier Alys ramassa quelques objets, tel que des cornes de sangliers ou bien encore de la peau de sangliers. Cette petite chasse leur permirent de monter au niveau 2. Après être monté d'un niveau il se posèrent sur une falaise afin d'admirer la vue. Alys la trouva magnifique.

-Bon les gars, Moi je vais vous laisser, je dois me déconnecter. S'exprima tout a coup Klein.

-Ah déjà? S'exclama Alys.

-Oui j'ai commandé une pizza pour 17h30!

-Tu as fait tout une installation dis donc. répondit Kirito en rigolant.

-Oui c'est vrai. Si tu veux, après j'ai prévu de retrouver des amis dans la ville de départ. Je pourrais vous les présenter.

-Ah, euh ... Kirito ne savait pas quoi dire, il s'était rigidifié à cette remarque.

-Je ne veux pas t'obliger! Je pourrais te les présenter plus tard. Et toi Alys ça te dit de les rencontrer?

-Pourquoi pas ? répondit Alys.

Après cette conversation, les trois joueurs se sont ajoutés en amis. Klein s'éloigna de quelque mètres pour se déconnecter, pendant ce temps Alys et Kirito parlait du prix des objets qu'ils avaient ramassé plutôt.

-Euh, c'est bizarre, je n'arrive pas à trouver le bouton de déconnexion. Annonça Klein, ce qui fit se retourner Kirito et Alys.

-Il se trouve dans l'onglet paramètre, tout en bas.

Klein recommença a cherché mais au bout d'une dizaine de seconde toujours rien.

-Non je te jure, il n'y a pas de bouton déconnexion!

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ... Répondit Kirito en ouvrant son menu.

Alys préférant vérifier, pour ne pas chercher des heures lorsqu'elle voudra se déconnecter. Elle ouvrit son menu et dirigea vers l'onglet paramètre. Mais, ce qui l'étonna, ce fut le dernier bouton qui était blanc et sans inscription, comme si on avait oublié quelque chose. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit a quoi correspondait ce bouton ...C'était le bouton de déconnexion!

* * *

 **Voila, finis ^^. J'ai sans doute laissé une faute d'orthographe, n'ayant pas de lecteur bêta, en cas de problème n'hésitez pas à me prévenir.**

 **Pour la suite, je vais essayer d'être un peu moins long et d'agrandir encore la taille des chapitres. Bon j'ai fini avec les infos donc je vous dis à la prochaine!**


End file.
